Farnen
AKA Stationers Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: 5000 Nature of Members: Rubberhead humanoids. They were once part of the Sharidin Empire. Organization: Tribal, as in one. Game Role: Pity the refugee World Role: Remnants of the Kliges'chee expansion Relative Influence: Minuscule Public or Secret?: Recently public Publicly Stated Goal: Survive and rebuild the race. Relative Wealth: So poor they cannot pay attention. Group advantages: None, just none. Special Abilities: Likewise Group disadvantages: Few enough that the entire race can be saved on one starship. Special disadvantages: They need more? Those who favor them: Aneilogs. Those opposed to them: Who could be that cruel? Area of Operation: Renaissance Station. Headquarters Location: Renaissance Station. Public Face: Agoraphobic remnants of a once great race. Notable Members: None History of the Organization: The Kliges'chee were coming, one ship ran from the impeding disaster far past the limit of known space. There in the dark they found an abandoned Builder Artifact. They moved in, and proceeded to make it as comfortable as they could. 500 years later the population was ruthlessly controlled by Fearless Leader and his armed thugs. Even with that the 340 had grown to 5000. The survivors had striped the ship and salvaged all they could from the station. They still have no idea as to it's size or function. Along came the USS Abraham Dannon. She was attracted by the pulsar and the strange construction that surrounded it. The Builders had tried to make an antimatter generator out of a pulsar, even for their technology it was over reaching, the project failed. The Dannon had discovered the leftovers of a 3,000,000 year old civil engineering project on a massive scale. Then they found the station. They found the open box and the ship huddled inside. Sensors told the rest. 5000 people living in the near dark in a compromised situation. The Dannon crew then did several things. First they tried to contact the people in the station. Second they sent an away term to turn on the station power. Builder Technology uses zero point energy, even ancient works can usually be turned back on. Fearless Leader was afraid. Strangers meant danger (Yea, his thugocary might be over thrown.) He gathered the troops, they brought out "the piece", an old disruptor mount from the ship set up as a manned artillery piece. Yes, it was more dangerous to the crew than anyone else. Several people on the upper decks tried contacting the Dannon with a light. Dannon beamed then off when they started to shout "Take me take me!!" Then the lights came on. Panic and joy, the lights had NEVER come on. Outside the situation was much worse. A full third of the station failed to power up. A good tenth was no longer air tight. At about this point two things happened. One, Fearless Leader burst a blood vessel and died after the Dannon took the artillery piece from them before it killed someone. Second, the voice of the station "spoke" **WARNING! WARNING! Generator has reached critical failure. Generator has reached critical failure. Abandon Station, Abandon Station.** And it did repeat. Alarms around the station began to howl. The construction about the pulsar have been ready to let go for thousands of years. The stress was about to over come it, and the people on the station were in the path. The Dannon moved to take them off. With the hull groaning from the load of 250% more than she was ever meant to carry she moved away from the dock. As she rumbled up to warp speed the generator let go. The imbalanced globe crashed into the pulsar and city sized bits of technology started to fly all over the system. The Dannon struggled home with her massive load. In time and with help she made it back. The rescued people have settled down on Renaissance Station and have proved helpful in every respect as their lack of education has been remedied. Currently they are looking to increase their numbers and find a planet to settle on. The remains of their planet and system have been found. The planet, what is left of it, is still protected by an AI gone completely out of its tree. It has massive weapons hidden deep in the oceans and it shoots at anything that moves. The RI community is trying to talk it down. So far no luck. The system itself is a battlefield of destroyed ships, live mines, and bits of minor planets. The world itself is no longer in the class M category. Category:Races Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek